


Before we part officially..

by little_aileean



Category: Jung Jaewon (One)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_aileean/pseuds/little_aileean
Summary: Five months has gone by and still he was lingering in her mind. With his debut, it wasn't helping with her healing process. She only knew one way of finally getting over him, but it definitely wasn't going to be easy either.





	Before we part officially..

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh!! It's my first time writing like this \^0^/ I'm that proud of myself because I'm not that good either. It's super short though. Hope you guys like it. :) Also, it's from the ex's (reader's) pov.

It's almost been five months since Jaewon broke our relationship off. The one guy I thought that I would spend the rest of my life with,  
ended our relationship. I never expected it. It was just so sudden. I'm not really sure if he did either. But I can tell you that it was  
the hardest thing I ever had to go through alone. Just when I thought that everything was going well and that we were both happy with one  
another, he dropped the "break up" bomb. My heart shattered into a million pieces and what was worse, was that I didn't have anyone to run to. This time, I had to deal with this on my own. I struggled with the last and this was going to be worse.

Since then, I never heard from him again. I went back home and he proceeded with what was left of his training. I do still have  
his number though, I just couldn't erase it. I don't know... Maybe I'm still attached? Social media didn't help at all when his pictures  
were posted constantly. His SMTM performances. He was performing with more confidence and I have never been more proud of  
him. 

I don't know if he ever thinks about me anymore or whether he still has my number or not. One things for sure, I still love him to this day..

Congratulations on finally debuting. You've worked really hard for this and I hope you do well this year and succeed more throughout the years. 

Don't you worry about me, I'll get over it... eventually.  
Even if it hurts


End file.
